


I'll make the world lighter for you

by xskinnyluv



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, mostly fluff 'cause i can't live without fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xskinnyluv/pseuds/xskinnyluv
Summary: Mahiru is beautiful, he realize as many times before. So much that he forgets how to breathe.





	1. scenario

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that it's been a while since the last time I posted something kuromahi related so here I am once again with some fluff and a little bit of angst ?) about these two.
> 
> This is pretty much what I've been writing on my tumblr/twitter during the past month but I decided to share it here as well :) Some were pretty short so I prefered to put them all together instead of each one of them as a chapter (since these are more like little scenarios about how I imagine their daily life as a pair). The rest are a little bit longer so yeah. 
> 
> Anyways, hope this is worth the read and can make your day a little bit brighter!!

Kuro was never one for hugs but when it comes to Mahiru he finds no strength to fight back. Mahiru’s hands are soft as they cling onto him, reassuring him that everything’s gonna be alright. As he wraps his arms around Mahiru’s waist, Kuro finds himself believing in such words ‘cause he makes him feel safe like nobody else did before. And for Kuro, who has been alone for a very long time, that’s really something. So he holds onto him, letting the time passing by as Mahiru’s voice lull him to sleep.

**...**

If Kuro had to describe himself, he’d say he’s not a morning person. Yet, there are times he wakes up before Mahiru. Instead of waking him up as he usually does as a part of their daily routine, he watches him sleep. Soft breating against his skin as he strokes his hair. Little by little, Mahiru snuggles closer to him as he leans into the touch, which makes Kuro smile when he hears his eve sigh happily.

**...**

Mahiru is the first thing he sees when he wakes up, tugging at his shirt as he sleeps soundly. Kuro loves that kind of mornings the most, when everything’s quiet being Mahiru’s heart beat the only thing that can be heard as both lay next to each other in their now shared room.

**...**

Kuro loves Mahiru’s hands. They’re soft and small, fitting perfectly between his. He loves the feeling of their entwined fingers as Mahiru leans into his shoulder while they lay on the couch. He loves how warm they feel against his skin when Mahiru caresses his cheeks. The touch is light yet that’s enough to make Kuro’s heart skip a beat. These are the times where he finds himself unable to speak or say it out loud but judging by the smile on Mahiru’s face, Kuro is sure he knows. 

**...**

Is not Mahiru’s usual behavior, yet Kuro remains silent. Awkwardly, he wraps his arms around Mahiru’s waist in a sign that, no matter what’s bothering him or making him feel unwell, he’ll be there for him. Mahiru does the same, quivering hands holding onto Kuro’s jacket, tightly. Kuro draws small circles on his back, fingers barely touching the skin, hoping it help his eve to relax. Mahiru gives in, eventually. He still feels the urge to cry but, holds back the tears as much as he can. A smile making its way on his face, whilst Kuro sighs in relief.

**...**

Kuro and Mahiru are laying on each side of the couch, watching a movie during a rainy day. Despite not being winter yet, the appartment feels too cold, enough to make Mahiru shiver. So, little by little, he scoots closer to Kuro’s side and buries his face in the servamp’s chest. Kuro’s taken out of guard and mumbles “What are you doing?” to what Mahiru looks back at him. His cheeks flushed red as he replies “It’s cold. Warm me up?”. And Kuro is not sure but, it feels as if his heart stopped beating ‘cause damn, that human doesn’t know what those words are doing to him.

  **...**

Forehead kisses are the way Kuro express his gratitude for everything Mahiru has done for him. Mahiru knows he should be used to it by now, yet he can’t stop his heart from running wild in his chest as he stares at Kuro, eyes filled with so much love and adoration that words are not enough to tell how much Kuro means to him.


	2. stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru is beautiful, he realize as many times before. So much that he forgets how to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble (can this be considered as one?) about them watching the stars together and Kuro being sappy 'cause he has the brightest star right beside him. Enjoy!~

Since he met Mahiru, Kuro had to get use to a lot of things. Which included getting up early, help with housework (once in a while) and his least favorite thing, hanging out. Kuro isn’t one of these people who likes being outside, yet he finds it hard to say ‘no’ when Mahiru drags him along. 

Sometimes they walk down the streets after dinner. Mahiru is usually the one to talk, Kuro always listening to him as if they didn’t spent the whole time together. Other times, they stop by the park and watch the stars. 

Tonight is one of these nights. They lay on the grass next to each other, mermerized by the billion of stars that illuminate the sky, each one of them sparkling like small dots of light.

 It doesn’t matter how many times he has seen it, Kuro’s always in awe. His eyes getting lost so easily that sometimes he forgets Mahiru is right beside him till he hears his voice. 

Kuro turns his gaze at him as he waits for Mahiru to speak, eyes wide open upon seeing how much he shines under the moonlight. 

Mahiru is beautiful, he realize as many times before. So much that he forgets how to breathe for mere seconds. Air stuck in his throat, he hears the same question since stargazing became part of their daily routine “Which one do you think it shines brighter?” to what he simply replies “You”. 

Mahiru blushes, hiding his face on his knees muttering a soft “Idiot” in return and Kuro loves every single thing about it 'cause damn he has fallen hard and he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.


	3. hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You look more like a hero to me'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short drabble about Kuro not enjoying their current movie night 'cause he finds certain superhero kind of lame compared to the one he lives with :')

Kuro finds himself enjoying movie nights more than he thought he would. Is not like he ‘loves’ the movies but the way Mahiru talks about each one of them, all excitedly, makes it worth the time. Yet that doesn’t seem to be the case now. 

They’ve been watching one of these superhero movies for a while and despite how happy Mahiru sounds as he talks about his favorite parts, he finds it hard to agree with him. 

'So lame’, he mutters leaning into Mahiru’s shoulder 

'It’s not lame, Kuro! He’s trying to save all these people’s lives!' 

'So what? Does that makes him a hero?’ his eyes lock with Mahiru’s as the movie credits appear on the screen 

 'W-Well, yeah?' 

 'If that’s all that it takes, then you’re one' 

Mahiru blushes a deep shade of red almost instantly 'Wha-?' 

'You look more like a hero to me' 

Mahiru remains silent as Kuro straightens up on the couch. Burying his face between his hands, he tries to hide the smile that’s spreading all over his flushed face, muttering a soft 'a hero, huh’ what makes Kuro smile too. Mahiru has a long way to go but he’s sure, he’d become the greatest among all.


	4. hand in hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru’s voice sounded soft just like his hands, just like the smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little something about them holding hands on their way back home (:

The first time they held hands, Kuro realized how warm Mahiru’s were. They’ve been making their way back home, Mahiru talking excitedly about the sport festival that’d be happening soon as his fingers brushed against Kuro’s hands oh so slightly. 

Kuro pretended not to notice but it was hard to ignore, compared to how cold his skin was despite being summer. Mahiru seemed to not mind the touch as they walk by, time passing slowly as he got closer to him. Kuro could felt Mahiru’s eyes on him, as if he was silently trying to tell him something but he couldn’t figure it out was it was or so he thought, till Mahiru stopped right in front on him.

‘Give me your hands’, Mahiru said without hesitation. Kuro obeyed, shuddering at the sudden touch. Mahiru’s hands were soft and warm as they held his, entwined their fingers oh so casually. 

'Mahiru?’ he dared to say, feeling how hard his heart was beating in his chest. 

‘I like your hands, Kuro..’ Mahiru’s voice sounded soft just like his hands, just like the smile on his face 'They’re cold, yet they keep me warm..' 

Kuro sighed upon hearing such words 'What a pain. If you wanted to hold my hand so badly, you could’ve said so’ a half smile made its way to his face as Mahiru’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red 'I like yours.. a lot, too' 

'Kuro..' 

Kuro wasn’t sure when or how but, Mahiru’s eyes caught him in a daze. They were shining, sparking and he could swore they were never this bright before. They were beautiful under the moonlight just as Mahiru’s entire being was. So much that the urge to kiss him right there was strong, yet he found himself holding back, giving their hand hold a little squeeze what made Mahiru smile more. 

'Let’s go home’ he muttered under his breath, averting his gaze whilst Mahiru beamed happily, not letting go of his hand as he kept talking all the way back to their shared place.


	5. promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru could be far too reckless at times yet Kuro care for him as much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of a battle that went wrong makes Kuro feel guilty of not being able to keep Mahiru safe from harm.

The air feels cold around them as Kuro walks his way back home, Mahiru being carried on his back. Unconscious, with his arms covered in bruises as a result of putting himself over the line.. Mahiru could be far too reckless at times yet Kuro care for him as much. He should be use to it by now, knowing Mahiru’s true nature of always help whoever was in need, but that didn’t stop him from getting worried about his well being.

‘What am I gonna do with you?’, he thinks as he tightens his hold on Mahiru’s legs. He’s still unconscious, Kuro can tell by the way he breaths. His heart beating in slow motion against his back as the winter night embrace his slim body. It’s far too quiet and Kuro hates it ‘cause for once, all he wants to do is hear Mahiru’s voice reassuring him that everything’s okay. That’s he’s alright.

‘Please, wake up’, he pleads, time coming to an stop ‘Wake up, Mahiru’

His heart feels heavy, guilt running all the way through his veins as his feet keep walking that never ending route. It’s like he’s not getting anywhere despite moving all the way down the streets. He’s stuck, the memory of their last fight still fresh on his mind, his hands covered in Mahiru’s blood. What would’ve happened if he didn’t took the last blow? Would Mahiru..?

‘No, don’t think about it’, he mutters under his breath, shaking his head ‘He’s still here. He’s still with _me_ ’

Yet Mahiru doesn’t show any sign of waking up soon and that makes his heart ache. ‘Damn it, Mahiru. Open your eyes’

‘Ku.. ro’, he hears a soft whimper and he could swear he forgot how to breathe. After what felt like centuries for Kuro, his eve was awake and he can’t help but sigh in relief, the feeling aching in his chest disappearing just slightly. He wants to scold him like Mahiru usually does when he goes further than he should, yet he finds himself being gentle towards his careless eve ‘cause damn, he could never get mad at him.

Taking a deep breath, he lets the words spill out of his mouth softer than he intended to ‘It doesn't have to be you all the time, you know?’  
  
‘Sorry, I just thought..’ Mahiru apologize, his hands tightening his hold on Kuro’s shoulders.  
  
‘You could've died back there’ Kuro says, biting his lower lip.  
  
‘I know..’  
  
‘I'm the one who has to protect you. If I can't do that much, what kind of partner am I?’ he could taste the guilt stuck in his throat as he speaks.  
  
‘Kuro..’  
  
‘Just.. don't die in front of me. I can't afford to lose you’  
  
Mahiru remains silent as few tears run down his cheeks, arms wrapping around Kuro's neck whilst he rests his head on his shoulder "You don't have to worry. I won't ever leave your side. Ever'  
  
‘ _Ever_ , you say’ Kuro sighs, the words easing his worry a little ‘You better keep your word, silly Mahiru’

Mahiru laughs and Kuro finds it the sweetest sound he have ever heard in his entire life ‘I promise, I will’. There are soft lips pressed against his cheek and Kuro can’t help but smile along side his eve. He knows things might get troublesome in the future but having Mahiru with him, breathing and alive, assures him that it'll be alright. As long as they stay together, they'll be alright.


	6. cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> upon getting a call from Misono, the sloth pair find themselves in the kitchen with the sole mission of cook something together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write something like this for so long. it’s been stuck on my drafts since i fell for these two so yes, i had to (˶◡‿◡)♡

Upon getting a phone call from Misono, the sloth pair finds themselves in the kitchen with the sole mission of cooking something together. It could be lunch or a cake since they’re suppose to meet with the other eves/servamps later and well, you could say Mahiru thought it’d be a nice gesture to bring something made by themselves. Kuro is not quite sure what he’s talking about but agrees to help as long as he gets the biggest slice of cake as a reward.

Mahiru smiles happily and gets everything ready so they can start working on whatever they decide to do. Since it's their first time cooking together, they go for an apple pie. How hard could it be? or so, Mahiru thought before Kuro end up messing half of the eggs in a flash.

"That should've been the easiest part", he says to himself, hands on his hips. Again, Kuro's a vampire so him using way too much strength to break them was something that was meant to happen. Sighing, he takes an egg and places it on Kuro's hand. The servamp looks at him rather confused, till Mahiru's own hand is on his.

"Mahiru?", he asks as his eve taps the egg against the bowl just slightly.

"That should be enough", Mahiru says with a proud grin as he stares back at him "Now's your turn, Kuro!"

Kuro nods in silence and does the same thing Mahiru did before. He's in awe when the egg doesn't break like the other ones did, a small smile making its way to his face "See? You can do it, if you try"

"Yeah..", he says back, a light feeling tugging at his chest.

Mahiru starts moving again once they're done with the eggs, Kuro watching him run across the kitchen in a hurry till he stops in front of the cupboard. There's no need for him to ask why, seeing how much the small teenager struggles to reach the top of it.

He sighs, slow footsteps joining Mahiru's current spot "What's the matter?"

"Ah, Kuro! Could you get the flour for me? I can't reach it, somehow..", he mumbles, half flustered that he needs help for such a simple thing.

"You're so tiny, Mahiru", he teases as he opens the cupboard, glacing at his eve's reddened face.

"You're just too tall, idiot!"

"Guess I am", he says with a grin, placing the flour on Mahiru's hands "Here. Is this all you need?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Kuro"

He feels his cheeks heating up as Mahiru smiles all sweetly at him, getting back to work once again. Kuro follows him across the room, wondering if he might need his help with something else. Even though he's not the cooking type, he doesn't want Mahiru to do all the stuff by himself, especially now that they're doing something together that he enjoys.

"Mahiru~", he calls his name being right beside him "Do you need any help?"

Mahiru nods silently, stretching his hand "Flour"

"Huh?"

"Give me the flour"

"Oh, right", Kuro looks around the counter till he finds it, an small cup where Mahiru put just what he needed. He's about to giving it to his eve till he notices how concentrated he looks just now. He has seen Mahiru cook more than once but never so up close before. It's something brand new, so much that Kuro finds it hard to stop his hands from shaking as he walks back to his previous spot.

"H-Here", he stutters, hoping Mahiru wouldn't notice. Their fingers brush for mere seconds as he throws the cup, the flour landing on Mahiru's face "S-Sorry, Mahiru. I didn't meant-"

What cuts him off isn't the sound of the cup breaking against the floor but Mahiru's bubbly laughter. He was expecting for him to be mad, to scold him but to hear him laugh and with that bright smile on his face.. Kuro is not sure if he wants the biggest slice as a reward anymore.

"Aren't you mad?", he dares to ask.

"Mad? Why would I? It's normal to be nervous the first time so don't think much of it", Mahiru says rather cheerfully, stretching his hand out to him "Let's try again, okay?"

"Okay.."


	7. forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro finds himself unable to stop the feelings that seem to grow the more time he spend with Mahiru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a brief continuation of "promises", which i wrote some time ago. enjoy!

The sound of the traffic woke him up from his slumber. Kuro wasn’t sure of how long he’s been asleep but judging by the sun that was about to set he guessed it was almost night, which made him wonder why Mahiru hasn’t wake him up yet.

As he look around he noticed how quiet the appartment was, surprisingly enough considering how loud his eve usually was while doing housework. The lights were off too, along with the tv, obvious signs that he wasn’t around.

“He’s not home, I guess”, Kuro said, eyes slightly open as the room started to look rather dark “I should go, before he gets into trouble”

He had no will to move, being comfortable in the couch but if it was for Mahiru, he’d try. It was his duty as a servamp to make sure his master was safe and sound. If not, what kind of partner would he be?

“ _Just.. don’t die on me. I can’t afford to lose you_ ”, words from last night ran through his head as any trace of sleep slip away “Damn it. Things has gotten complicated”

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. Mahiru made him feel things he shouldn’t have felt to begin with. He knew it was wrong, yet he couldn’t help it. The more time he spend with him, the more those feelings seem to grow and he found no strength on himself to fight back. “This is bad”, Kuro thought as he felt a body shifted beside him “Really bad”

There was no need for him to look over his shoulder to know who it was. The warmth, the soft skin against his were enough to tell it was no other than Mahiru, who’s been sleeping soundly against him for who knows how long “So he’s been here all along..”, there was a hint of a smile as his eyes got lost in his eve’s sleepy face. Short eyelashes, rosy cheeks, thin lips.. it made Kuro wonder if he has ever seen someone as beautiful as Mahiru before, despite knowing the answer was a ‘no’ “You’re a pain in the ass. You know that, Mahiru?” 

As he ran a hand through Mahiru’s soft hair, the words seemed to slip from his mouth “You’re making me feel things I shouldn’t feel”, he whispered, forehead against the small boy’s as his heart began to race “Make it stop, before it’s too late..” 

“..ro”, the moment Mahiru spoke, he pulled away “You forgot to take out the trash, stupid cat”

“Of all the things he could be dreaming about..”, Kuro couldn’t help but find it amusing as he flick the boy’s forehead “Hey, I did it. This morning, remember?”

“Ku.. ro?”, the young eve groaned, eyes slighty open “Where am I?”

“Couch. You fell asleep” 

“It’s dark outside..”, he said, unable to see much due to the lack of light in the room.

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s night already”, stating the obvious, Kuro heaved a sigh.

“This is bad! I should get us something..”, ‘from the store’ he was about to say before a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist “Kuro?”

“No grocery shopping for you tonight”, Kuro sounded deadly serious as he rest his head on Mahiru’s shoulder “You’re staying here. With me”

“W-What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”, he tried to free himself from the hold, though it was pointless “Sayin’ weird stuff like that..”

“Ah, explaining is such a pain”, the vampire said, pulling him closer to his body “Be quiet”

Mahiru nodded silently as he muttered a soft ‘okay’. He wasn’t sure what has gotten into Kuro but he wouldn’t ask, not till he was ready to talk about it. Or so he thought, before he felt calloused hands take his slenderly as if they were made of glass “Kuro?”

“So soft..”, Kuro’s voice sound tender as he spoke, it made his heart skip a beat “Just as I thought they’d be” the more he said, the more his cheeks seem to burn. It was rare for the servamp to be this affectionate and not being aware of the reason why, made him nervous “Hey, Mahiru”

“Hmm?”

“There’s something I was meant to tell you so long ago”, Mahiru remained silent as if that was enough for Kuro to go on “You might think it’s wrong. No. It probably is, but..” entwining their fingers, he gave their hands a little squeeze “These feelings can't be stopped” 

Time seemed to froze as the words sink in, making Mahiru’s heart beat fast till a point he didn’t knew it was possible. What kind of feelings was Kuro talking about? Were they the same as his? He didn’t knew and the mere thought of them being totally different terrified him. He didn’t wanted to hear whatever Kuro had to say yet he was unable to move, being trapped in his arms with no way out. 

“I love you” Kuro whispered in his ear as his heart stop beating “I’ve loved you for a while now” the feeling of the servamp’s breath against his skin made him shiver “I was told to forget about these feelings but, I can’t. Not when I have you next to me. Like this”

“Kuro..” Mahiru stirred uneasily between his arms, tugging at his coat “At least say all these things right into my face, you idiot!” the moment their eyes met, everything around them seem to disappear “For me, these feelings are what it matters the most, you know?”

“Mahiru..”

“I don’t care what’s wrong or what’s not, I don’t want these feelings to change!” the hold on the servamp’s jacket grew tighter as he spoke “That’s 'cause I love you too! I’ve loved you since we first..!”

“What a troublesome guy you are, Mahiru” Kuro said, burying his face on his shoulder as he pulled him closer, arms wrapping around his waist once again “Sayin’ that you love me could be dangerous, you know?”

“I don’t care. I’ll say it as many times as I want to” Mahiru muttered under his breath, hands holding onto his partner’s back desperately “I just want to be with you till my time runs out. Is that wrong?”

“Is not. I also want to be with you” the vampire mumbled, running a hand through his soft hair “Till that day comes, I won't let you go” as both remained silent, time began to run again. The clock in the living room being the only sound that could be heard along with Mahiru’s heartbeat against Kuro’s chest. There was nothing left to be said or words to be shared as they enjoy the other’s company, feeling safe in each other’s arms “Hey, Mahiru..”

“Yeah?”

“Would you say it again?”, he pleaded not letting go of the small boy just yet “What you said just now”

“I love you, Kuro..”, Mahiru said tenderly looking at him in the eye “I love you more than I’ve ever loved someone before” he cupped Kuro’s face with both of his hands “And that won’t ever change” 

“I love you too..”, Kuro mumbled, cheeks slightly red as he kiss his forehead. He didn’t knew what the future had in store for them but as long as he had Mahiru right beside him, the rest didn’t matter. 


	8. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The moon sure looks beautiful tonight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! have some fluff while i try to finish an smut i'm writing for a friend :) also subclass!mahiru is happening, just need to gather some ideas before i can start with it properly! enjoy~

The night was far too quiet for Kuro’s taste as they walked down the streets on their way home. They were finally done with grocery shopping and he couldn’t wait to reach the apartment and lay on the couch till dinner was ready. It’s been a long day for both of them and he was sure Mahiru needed a break too, even though he wouldn’t admit it since it wasn’t on his eve’s nature to be as lazy as him.

Kuro sighed. The kid could be such a pain in the ass for overwork himself way too much, yet he couldn’t deny that it was one of the things he liked the most about him. Mahiru might be stubborn at times but it was that and a lot of other things what made him the guy he fell in love with “I sure found a troublesome one, huh”, he said as he saw him struggle with the bags he was carrying “Do you need help with that?”

Mahiru laughed nervously as he look up at him “Sorry, Kuro. Could you get these for me? They’re kind of heavy”

“Sure”, he shrugged, taking the bags with little no effort.

“Thank you!”, the brunette said cheerfully, a bright smile on his face.

Kuro couldn’t help but look away, his cheeks a light shade of pink. Mahiru was too pure for his own good, so much that it made him wonder if he was aware of the effect these gestures of his had on him “Love is such a pain..”, he mumbled as they resume their walk by home. They sure were complicated, these feelings that seem to flutter everytime his eve was around till the point that he couldn’t stop his heart from racing when their fingers barely brushed against each other.

“Sorry. I didn’t meant to startled you”, Mahiru apologized pulling his hand away “You were quieter than usual so I thought something was wrong”

“Nah. I was just thinking”, Kuro said nonchalant, looking up at the sky “The moon sure is beautiful tonight”

Mahiru blushed as the words sink in, stopping in his tracks “W-What did you just say?”

“I said..”, turning his gaze away from the stars, he leaned in and whispered in his ear “I love you” then proceed to kiss the brunette’s cheek, a hint of a smile on his face as said boy took few steps back. Kuro couldn’t help but found it cute, though he wouldn’t say it out loud. As much as he enjoyed to make Mahiru flustered, he knew it’d be too much for him judging by how much he was stuttering in a bad attempt to utter a word “Mahiru”

The brunette didn’t moved from his spot, lowering his gaze to hide the blush that was spreading all over his face, even though he knew the servamp could see it “W-What?”, he mumbled and went silent in a flash, highly embarrassed to speak up.

Kuro let out a sigh as he walked lazily to where the small teen stood. Seriously, how could Mahiru not be aware of what these little things did to him? Seeing him like that, acting so shyly made him want to kiss him again, even though he knew he shouldn’t “Come on, look at me”

Mahiru shook his head. He didn’t dared to look at Kuro, not when his face was as red as a tomato or worse. It wasn’t just that, his heart was racing at the speed of light, doing little jumps on his chest, the more he thought about the kiss. He knew he shouldn’t think much of it, yet he couldn’t help it. Hell, he couldn’t even blame Kuro for mutter these words in his ear, when he was the one who let his guard down in the first place “Love is complicated..”, he thought as he stared at the ground, a smile making its way to his face “Hey, Kuro..”

“Hmm?”

“You know, I..”, he mumbled, hands tugging at his jacket “I love you too. A lot” he felt his heart beating fast as he look up at his servamp, who stared back at him with a glint in his eyes that he hadn’t seen before “Kuro?”

“You sure are an idiot, Mahiru”, Kuro said softly, closing the distance that remained between them “Saying things like that only makes me want to kiss you again”

His cheeks were burning by then, yet he didn’t look away as he spoke “D-Do it, then”, he stammered between his words “Kiss me again”

Silently, Kuro leaned closer to him. The brunette didn’t moved an inch, closing his eyes as he waited for the other’s lips to brush against his skin once again, yet what he felt was something soft on his own. Eyes wide open, he found himself being kissed by no other than Kuro, who only pulled away to kiss him again as he hold onto him, arms wrapped around the bluenette’s neck whilst the kiss grow deeper “I love you”, Kuro said against his lips “I love you so much”

“Yeah..”, Mahiru said back, between the kiss “I love you too”

As these words escaped from the eve’s lips, Kuro kissed him again. The night was cold, the streets were silent, the bags were long forgotten, yet he couldn’t care less about these things when he had Mahiru’s in his arms, lips pressed together in a moment he wished it would last forever.


	9. doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru wasn’t one to doubt himself but the situation was overwhelming (takes place during the events of sakuya's arc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little something i wrote for the servamp character week on tumblr. i thought i might share it here as well :)

“Do you regret taking me in?”

“ _Shut up_ ”

The silence felt heavy as if there was a wall between them. He didn’t meant to shut Kuro up, he just didn’t knew what to say. Mahiru wasn’t one to doubt himself but the situation was overwhelming. He, who has trusted Sakuya with his life, was back stabbed by him as if their friendship meant nothing to his so-called ‘best friend’. Yet, he refused to believe that he was part of Tsubaki’s gang, that he was the same as Kuro.

Why would Sakuya be? It didn’t made sense to him. Having no secrets between them, Mahiru was sure he would’ve told him about it. Yet, he knew better than to judge his friend for what he did, being him the one who decided to keep his contract with Kuro as a secret in order to not involve him or the rest of their group. He wished Sakuya would’ve understand it instead of having the outburst he had at night.

But.. what could he have done to change his mind back then? It wasn’t as if Sakuya was willing to listen to him, no matter what Mahiru said. Even if he explain himself now, he was sure his friend wouldn’t listen or refuse to believe him. Because he did the last thing he was supposed to do. He _lied_.

Even if it was for a good reason, it didn’t change the fact that he did. He told a lie being aware of how much Sakuya hated that sort of thing. He was responsible of his own actions and for once, he was carrying the guilt of his own doing.

“ _What did I do wrong?_ ”, he wondered, his back still facing Kuro, who hadn’t move from his spot since he told him to shut up. Kuro, who’s been trying his best to cheer him up, despite Mahiru pushing him away. Kuro, who has been right beside him since the whole vampire thing started. How could he forgot about him?

“ _Kuro.._ ”

Being drawned by his own emotions, he forgot about everyhing else. All he wanted was to be alone, yet he should’ve known better that his servamp wouldn’t leave his side even if he threw him away “Sorry..”, he muttered under his breath as he buried his face in the pillow.

“Sorry for what?”, Kuro dared to ask, still standing in front of the door of their shared room.

“Back then, I should’ve done something to help you..”, he shivered at the mere thought of Kuro losing control once again “I was scared..”

“It wasn’t your fault, Mahiru”, Kuro said, entering the room. He approached the teen slowly, as if he was afraid of invade his personal space “It was me who was supposed to help you, yet I couldn’t get a hold of myself”

“I’m sorry..”, he apologized. He felt so small and vulnerable with the other sitting right next to him. How could Kuro not be mad at him for running away? He was a coward who didn’t dared to hurt his best friend, the same coward who caused him to lose control. Yet, he was still right beside him, making sure he was okay, almost comforting him. It made him feel so weak “I’m so sorry, Kuro..”

“Stop saying sorry”, he didn’t meant to sound cold, but seeing the brunette blaming himself, made his heart ache “It doesn’t suit you”

“Then, what am I suppose to say?”

“For starters, you could look at me”, he stated, touching Mahiru’s shoulder.

“No..”, Mahiru refused to turn his back and face him. He didn’t want to, not when he felt an strong urge to cry despite not being alone anymore “I don’t want you to see me like this”

“I’ve seen worse”, Kuro said, a hint of guilt in his voice “Just.. turn around. I won’t look, promise”

He felt Kuro shifted beside him as if he has gotten into his personal space, waiting for him to make a move. Mahiru thought it twice before turning around, being unsure if it was the right thing to do or not. He didn’t wanted Kuro to see how devastated he was, yet he seek for comfort more than anything else. It wasn’t as if he could tell him what to do, but having the servamp with him, made Mahiru feel a little bit better “Don’t look..”, he said again, hiding his face from his sight.

“What do you want me to do, then?”

In a silent response, he reached for Kuro’s hand, entwining their fingers together as if that was enough to get his point across “Stay here.. with me”

“It sounds troublesome but, yeah..”, he mumbled as the brunette tightened their hand hold “If that’s what you want”

“Yeah..”

With his fingers laced together with Kuro’s, Mahiru let a few tears run down his cheeks. It didn’t made his doubts fade away as much as he wanted to, yet it eased his worries a little. He still didn’t knew how to sort things out with Sakuya but, having the servamp by his side reassured him that maybe, just maybe, everything could go back to the way it was.


	10. growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru wasn’t that annoying kid he thought once, he was a human, he was a friend but more than anything, he was a partner the bluenette was proud of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another entry for the servamp character week. i struggle when it comes to write mahiru so i hope i did well!!

Kuro stared at Mahiru’s back for the longest time since they first met. The boy he swore to protect with his life was right in front of him, his spear in hand as he darted a fierce look at their enemy. He has never seen his eve so angry before, being kind enough to solve things by talking instead of getting into a fight for no reason. Yet, this time seemed to be different.

By the look he was giving to the man, the servamp could tell he was upset. What made him wonder if the brunette would snap if he dared to open his mouth. Was he that mad or it was just Kuro seeing things? 

It wasn’t unusual. Having Mahiru protecting him was something he got used to, despite fearing that he might get hurt ‘cause of it. Yet, as much as he wanted his eve to change his mind, he wasn’t one to tell him to stop. He wanted to be strong, to be a suitable partner for him, to be someone he could be proud of and Kuro, yes, Kuro was no one to judge when he seek for the same thing.

Mahiru’s resolve has changed during the past year. He, who once wanted power to protect his friends, was now fighting not only for the people he cared about but for himself and Kuro could do nothing else than stare at him in awe.

He has grown so much in a such short amount of time and the servamp has no doubt that it wasn’t the end. His eve had a long way to go till reach his goal and Kuro wanted nothing more than be there and be his support if needed. Because Mahiru wasn’t that annoying kid he thought once, he was a human, he was a friend but more than anything, he was a partner the bluenette was proud of.

“What do you think you’re doing to my partner?”, Mahiru raised his voice at their opponent, hands firm on his weapon. 

“Such a waste, I thought I was done with you”, the man said not amused at the teen facing him “Move”

“I don’t think so! I won’t let you hurt Kuro!”

“Why would you risk your life for the ones like him? Is not worth it”

“Do not call Kuro a ‘thing’!”, the eve finally snapped, holding back the urge to move forward “He’s my friend!”

“A friend, you say?”, the dark-haired man muttered under his breath “How foolish” with his hands in his pockets, he made his way to Mahiru at a slow pace “If you want to play games, I suggest you to go home or else you might get killed, kid”

“I’m not leaving! Not till I get Kuro back”, the brunette stand his ground, not moving an inch from where he stood.

 “Don’t say I didn’t warn you” 

Without saying a word, the man dashed forward, being right in front of Mahiru in a blink of an eye. Kuro could only watched in horror how he tried to knock his eve off his feet, large legs going straight to his stomach.

“Mahiru, step aside!”, he yelled only to be faced with the same fierce eyes from before.

“I won’t”, Mahiru said, tightening the hold on his spear. That gained him another kick, which he avoid using his weapon as a shield “This time I’ll be the one to protect you”

Kuro was terrified. The mere thought of losing Mahiru felt worse than death itself. He was risking his own life to keep him safe. If something bad happened to him, he’d never be able to forgive himself  “Idiot! Do you want yourself to get killed?”

“I don’t care!”, the bluenette’s eyes were wide open as his eve struggled to avoid the attacks of their enemy “I’ll do whatever it takes, even if that means to risk my life!”

“As if I’d let you do such a thing!” using the little strengh he had left, Kuro stand on his feet just in time to block another kick coming straight to the brunette’s head “Don’t touch him”, he growled as the man step back, a smirk in his face.

“K-Kuro!”, Mahiru gasped in surprise, looking at his partner who stood right beside him “Are you okay? Can you stand?”

“Mahiru, let’s get done with it and go home”, the vampire said staring at the man, who seemed unfaced by the whole situation “I’m sick of this place” 

“Sounds good to me”

With Mahiru’s determination running through his veins, Kuro moved fast forward, claws darting at their opponent. He felt the brunette following his steps, just like he usually do when they fight together, till both were right next to each other. He knew the fight was far from over but having Mahiru by his side assured him that they could do it. They’d win that fight together, as a team.

“Let’s go, Kuro!”

“Yeah”


	11. future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say, Mahiru. Would you take this side of me too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write this earlier but life and work got in the way but here it is! another piece for the servamp character week. enjoy!~

“ _Say, big brother. Have you ever thought about the future?_ ”

Kuro let out a sigh as the words ‘ _game over_ ’ played on the screen. It was the 10th time in a day that he had lost in the same game as if the thing itself was hard enough for him to win or he was too out of practice to begin with.

“What a pain”, he muttered under his breath, brows furrowed. Giving Lawless’ words a second thought was a mistake he knew way too well, yet he couldn’t stop himself from wondering how things could possibly be if he got to spend the rest of his immortality with Mahiru by his side. Was there a chance for them to stay together after the whole vampire war was over? Or would his eve just get rid of him?

He knew the brunette wasn’t that kind of person but after taking his ‘normal’ life away from him, he wouldn’t blame him if he decided to get it back instead of living under the same roof with a lazy cat like him. He couldn’t drag Mahiru down with him more than he already did, it’d be unacceptable or so, he thought till he heard his master’s voice coming from the front door.

“Kuro, I’m home!”

The vampire groaned at the statement and let himself fall flat on the couch. He, for once, was glad that Mahiru took his sweet time doing grocery shopping, yet the moment he came back he started feeling restless as if the mere presence of the boy was unbearable. _Great, just what I needed._

“Sorry it took so long, people were kind of crazy ‘cause the store was almost closing”, he heard the brunette say as he let the bags in the counter. Kuro couldn’t see him, but he could swear Mahiru had that stupid satisfied grin on his face “I bought the ramen you like too”, his eyes widened. What was that for? “It was as expensive as ever but you’ve been helping me out a lot lately so take it as a reward, I guess..”

Kuro could tell his eve was embarrassed judging by how he struggled to finish his sentence yet, he appreciate the gesture. Despite all his fail attempts of helping around the house, Mahiru was nice enough of rewarding him for the effort. It was almost unbelievable “Thanks, Mahiru..”, he mumbled, covering his face with his arm as he bit his lower lip. That kindness.. was he even worthy of it all?

“Oh, so you were awake after all”, his eve said happily, making his way to the living room.

“ _Crap. No. Don’t come any closer_ ”

“You could’ve said so sooner, instead of..”, Kuro didn’t need to look up to know where he was standing, the sound of his voice was enough to tell how close they were “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just.. tired”

“If you were tired, you’d be asleep”, he bit down his own words, it was plain obvious that Mahiru wouldn’t believe such a thing. He might be naive, but he wasn’t stupid. Plus he could sense something wasn’t right through their bond, which Kuro tended to forget every now and then.

“ _Damn it_ ”

“Come on, what’s..” the brunette yelped as he was dragged down to the couch, Kuro on top of him. He would’ve protested if it wasn’t for the fact that they were inches away from each other, the vampire’s breath almost touching his skin “Ku.. ro?”

“Stupid Mahiru, what do you think you’re doing?”, his eyes were wide open as he looked up at him. Was Kuro upset? Did he do something to made him mad?, Mahiru wanted to ask, yet the words wouldn’t come out. His throat was as frozen as the rest of himself upon the vampire’s behavior, so much that he felt his heart come to an stop when the bluenette hid his face on his shoulder “Don’t you get it? The closer we get, the more you’ll drown”

“Kuro..”

“ _Are you sure that’s what you want?_ ”, he hesitated to ask, fangs barely touching his eve’s flesh. He felt his body going stiff at the mere contact of his teeth, sending a shiver down his spine “I’ll drag you down, just like I did when we first met”

“Kuro, stop..”, the brunette pleaded, unable to move a muscle. Kuro wasn’t restraining him in any kind of way, yet it felt as if a bunch of strings were holding him back, keeping him trapped in the place where he landed “You don’t want to do this..”

“What if I _want_ to?”, Kuro wondered, stoping himself from biting down his eve’s neck. The smell of blood filling his nostrils almost intoxicating “Would you take this side of me too?”

“I said, _stop!_ ” Mahiru raised his voice, hoping that’d be enough to bring his partner back to his senses, which caused the bluenette to froze in place “I don’t want to, not like this!”

Kuro’s eyes widened, the words sinking in slowly. What was he about to do? He, who swore he’d never let Mahiru get hurt, was about to gave in to his vampire’s instincts and do the last thing he said he’d do. _Crap_. “Ma.. hiru?”

“What has gotten into you?”, Mahiru barely pushed him away, cupping his face with both hands so he could look him in the eye “You’re not like this”

“Sorry”, he mumbled, averting his gaze. He couldn’t look at him, not when he almost lose control of himself “I just..”

“Is there something bothering you?”, Kuro bit his lower lip. How could this kid be concerned about him when he was nothing but a monster that he should be afraid of? “You were good before I left to the store”

“Why do you care so much?”, he muttered under his breath. There it was, that kindness again. The same kindness he once thought he was worthy of “You should be afraid of me, instead of treating me as if we were the same!”

Mahiru did nothing but smiled at him, fondly. _Why?_ , he wanted to ask. _Why are you looking at me like that?_ Yet, the words wouldn’t come out, no matter how hard he tried. As if he was afraid of what the brunette might possibly say in return “Why should I be? You’re my partner and I trust you with my life”, he said lovingly, carresing his cheek “I know you’d never hurt me, Kuro..”

“I almost did..”, the bluenette said, shutting his eyes. He felt his body trembled under the soft touch of Mahiru’s hands against his skin. He didn’t deserve it, he didn’t deserve him at all and yet, there he was letting the boy’s kindness wash away the guilt once again “I swore I’d protect you and yet..”

“Shh. You didn’t hurt me”, Mahiru stated, brushing his lips with his thumb “Now, would you open your eyes and look at me?” Kuro hesitated before doing as he was told. Eyes wide open upong seeing his eve smiling at him, trying to reassure him that everything was alright, that they were alright “See? I’m okay”

“Mahiru..!”, wrapping his arms around the slim body, he pulled the brunette into a hug. His hold was firm on the boy’s waist as if he didn’t wanted to let him go “I’m sorry. I was scared and I..”

“Hey, there’s nothing you should be scared about..”, Mahiru said to calm him down, running a hand through his blue locks. He sure knew how to ease his worries and stop the guilt from eating him alive like it did in the past “I’m here with you. I’ll always be”

“You don’t get it. I’m scared of me, of this, of us..” Kuro pulled away just slightly, scarlet eyes focused on his eve’s features. Mahiru was looking at him tenderly, in a way he has never done before, which made his heart ache “I’m scared ‘cause you mean more to me than any other person. You’re everything I think about, everything I need, everything I want” with trembling hands, he let go of his embrace, their foreheads barely touching “I.. love you, Mahiru” he mumbled, his eyes closed as he spoke “I want a future with you”

“Kuro..”, Mahiru’s eyes were glimmering as if there were tiny stars in them. The vampire’s words made his heart skip a beat, his face a deep shade of red at the mere thought of Kuro having that sort of feelings for him.

“Say, Mahiru. Would you take this side of me too?”, the bluenette dared to ask, taking his eve’s hands between his as he waited for an answer “The one that sees you as more than a friend”

“I’d gladly take any side of you, idiot”, Mahiru laughed softly, giving their hand hold a little squeeze as he smiled brightly at him “You know why? Because I love you too..”

Kuro’s eyes were wide open upong hearing such words coming from his eve’s mouth. Was it a dream? If so, he didn’t wanted to wake up. He wanted to stay there as much as he could, with Mahiru still in his arms, looking at him as if he was the most wonderful being in the world whilst the distance between them became smaller by each passing second “Mahiru..”

“Let’s.. stay together from now on, okay?”, the brunette said lovingly, fingers entwined with Kuro’s as their lips met in a chaste kiss “Whatever comes next, we’ll face it together”

“Yeah..”, Kuro nooded between the kiss, a slight smile on his face “That sounds good to me”


	12. time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro is aware of Mahiru's short time, yet refuses to let go of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i haven't posted anything here in a while, despite being working on some stuff since jan but hey, i'm back :D this wasn't in my plans but i wanted to write something after the new chap 'cause it was so satisfying to see my boys together after being apart for so long! 
> 
> //this is not related to the chapter btw. so feel free to read it without fear of spoilers :)

Kuro never considered himself as the touchy type, yet he finds himself entwining his fingers with Mahiru’s every night while he remains asleep. He likes the feeling of it, the two of them alone, in the dark, where no one can’t see how his eyes soften at the very image of the sleepy boy who rests right beside him.

Or the words that slip from his mouth, whispering promises he knows he won’t be able to keep as he fights against the voices in his head. The same voices that keep telling him to push Mahiru away, that it’d be troublesome to get attached to a human ‘cause yeah, Mahiru is young but that doesn’t mean he’d live a long life.

Kuro knows, he’s aware that Mahiru has his days counted yet he has made the choice to stay, to keep him company as long as it lasts, to remain by his side as he has been from the start. And no matter how loud those voices would scream, he’d never regret his decision.

Or so he thinks as he runs a hand through Mahiru’s soft hair, pulling him closer to his chest as if to reassure himself that he’s still there, breathing and alive. Their fingers are not entwined anymore yet the feeling of the boy's hot breath against his skin is enough to prove all his fears wrong.

"It's okay", he tells himself, lips trembling as he speaks "Mahiru is okay. There's nothing to worry about"

Yet he does. It's in his nature to worry about that stubborn boy who has become his whole damn world in a blink of an eye. Even when Mahiru says he shouldn't worry that much, he can't help it. The mere thought of losing him is scarier than death itself or worse.

Despite Kuro not being too vocal about it, that doesn't mean it'd be the same if Mahiru one day suddenly fades away. Even if it's something that is meant to happen eventually, he hopes to hold those hands for a little longer.

And so he does. He wraps his arms around Mahiru's slim body, whispering the same old promises as he remains asleep wondering if he'd ever hear them; getting a soft "I'm here", as a response.

“I’m not going anywhere”, he hears Mahiru say, tears running down his cheeks as the words sink in. The same he's been holding back for a while now.

"You better not", he mutters under his breath, burying his face on Mahiru's shoulder as if that’d be enough to stop himself from breaking down "If you dare to disappear once again, I won't stop till I find you"

Mahiru laughs softly, drawing little circles on Kuro's back as he says "I know, that's why I'm not scared", he feels the crying come to an stop and he smiles, wrapping his arms around his partner's body to make their hold tighter "No matter what happens, I know you'll find a way to save me"

"Mahiru.."

"I trust you with my life, Kuro", he reassures him, eyes softening as he speaks "So, please.. trust in me too"

As few tears make its way into his skin, Kuro lets himself be soothed by Mahiru's warmth. Small hands running through his blue locks as if to calm him down, whilst he mutters a weak "I do. I really do" in return.

"That's enough", Mahiru mutters back, the room being filled with silence as both of them remain quiet, holding into one another for what’s left of the night.


	13. melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your voice is my favorite melody, you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (just a little kuromahi drabble i wrote with the help of @/damucochan. this is for you, sweetie. ily!)

Kuro wakes up at the sound of Mahiru’s voice coming from the kitchen. It sounds softer than usual, almost like a melody and he can’t help but feel attracted by it. He’s used to the boy’s soft tune when he speaks or how high pitched it is when he’s scolding him but now it’s different. It’s as if he’s singing a song he’s not too familiar with, yet it feels like he has heard it not so long ago.

Curious, he gets up from their now shared bed and with slow footsteps makes his way to the kitchen to find out what’s Mahiru is doing so early in the morning. As he comes to the living room he stops in his tracks, eyes laying in the figure right in front of him. His eve moves from one side to another, almost in slow motion as that same soft melody slips from his lips, a smile plastered on his face.

Kuro can’t help but wonder what is he so happy about. He knows Mahiru is full of energy and that he’s a morning person but he haven’t seen him this happy in such a long time, that he’s sure there must be a reason behind it. But what is it? What could’ve made his eve so happy first thing in the morning?

He wants to ask yet he hesitates, lulled by the sound of Mahiru’s voice that run through his ears louder than before. It feels as if he’s under a spell, so much that his body moves on its own, leading him to the kitchen where his eve is.

Mahiru is so into the melody that when Kuro hugs him from behind, he can’t help but gasp “Kuro?”

“I heard your voice”, Kuro says, resting his head on Mahiru’s shoulder “It sounded almost like a melody”

“Ah- yeah. I felt like singing today”, he mumbles a little embarrassed, cheeks a bright red.

“What were you singing?”, Kuro asks curiously, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist.

“A song my mom teached me”, his voice sounds nostalgic, almost like a whisper “She used to sing to me when I couldn’t sleep”

“How did her voice sound like?”

“Mom’s voice was the softest”, Mahiru says with a smile, touching Kuro’s arms with his fingertips “It made me feel safe and at home”

“I bet it was as soft as yours”, Kuro mutters under his breath, lips pressed against Mahiru’s skin. He wants to protest but remains silent, the tender touches coming to an stop “Your voice is my favorite melody, you know?”

“Want me to sing to you a little more?”, he asks a bit shy.

“Please do. I’d love to hear some more”, Kuro says, his eyes soften as Mahiru laughs happily.

“Okay”

And so, Mahiru starts singing once more. The song being as soft as his entire being, making Kuro feel safe and at home, just like Mahiru always do.


	14. darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro is scared of losing him, scared of caring more than he should, scared of loving Mahiru as much as he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (woops- what’s this? me? writing kuromahi? it’s more likely than you think!)  
> Again, thanks a bunch to @/damucochan for motivate me to write a little bit more. Your support means a lot to me! ily♡

Kuro is not quite sure since when but all he can remember is that he’s been alone for a very long time. Victim of his own mistakes and the guilt that never cease to want to eat him alive, he isolated himself, thinking it’d be for the best.

A monster like him wasn’t worth it at all. He didn’t deserve the pity or empathy of anyone. He was a murderer or so he thought til Mahiru and him crossed paths. A boy that was stupid enough to think he was an ordinary cat and took him home with the mere intention of take care of him. The same boy that he once thought it was annoying and that now it’s an essential part of his life til the point that losing him feels worse than death itself.

Maybe that’s why when they’re both alone in the dark side of their shared room, he holds onto him as if he fears Mahiru would drift away. Whispering words he doesn’t understand quite well but that are enough to assure Mahiru that he won’t let him go. Mahiru remains silent, playing with his hair as if to calm him down, smiling brightly right back at Kuro in a way that hurts deep inside where his heart used to be.

He wish he wouldn’t care about Mahiru that much, just like in the beginning when they couldn’t get along. If only he had run away when he still had the chance, he wouldn’t feel so miserable now. Unable to say out loud how scared he is. Scared of losing him, scared of caring more than he should, scared of loving him as much as he does.

“Mahiru”, Kuro whispers weakly, face buried on Mahiru’s chest. Mahiru hums as if to let him know that he’s listening.

“Shh. I’m here”, he says softly and Kuro feels as if he’s about to die. Being stabbed would’ve hurt less than that phrase “There’s no need for you to be afraid”

“One day, you’ll be gone”, his throat feels dry as he speaks, the words cutting deeper than a knife “What am I supposed to do when you’re gone?”

“We still have long way to go til that day comes”, Mahiru reassures him in a whisper, as if he’s afraid someone else might hear them “Is not like I’m going to leave you alone when you wake up”, Kuro’s arms pulls him closer to his chest, holding onto him tighter than before “I’ll be here even if you fall asleep, I promise”

Kuro hesitates for a second before pushing Mahiru away. He doesn’t dare to look at him, afraid that the boy might see the fear in his eyes, the same that’s plastered in each one of his features. Yet, when he feels the tender touch of Mahiru’s fingertips against his skin, he can’t help but stare at him in awe “Mahiru?”

“I promise, Kuro”, he mumbles, a soft smile on his face “I won’t leave you alone anymore. I’ll be right here by your side, whenever you need me”

Kuro let the words sink in, taking Mahiru’s hand between his. He doesn’t say anything, just holds onto it for a bit, before giving it a little squeeze. He feel his own hands trembling as he does so yet, he doesn’t seem to care. Not when Mahiru reassured him that he’s not alone in this, that no matter what happens he’ll be there, like he always does.

“Thank you, Mahiru”, Kuro mutters under his breath, kissing the boy’s hand tenderly “Thank you..”

Mahiru does nothing but smile softly at him as a new promise slips from his lips, swearing that no matter what happens next, he’ll always find a way to save him from the guilt, the darkness but more than anything, from himself. 


End file.
